moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Naval Colours (Flags)
Colours, or flags, are a pivotal piece of both Navy and ship, capable of signalling, showing allegiance, or even simple respect. While most ships hold no more then three colours, some vessels can carry up to thirteen in some circumstances. Courtesy Flag The Courtesy Flag is the colours which a ship flies (Normally flown on either a flag pole or mast in midship or at the stern.) when they are entering and docking in a foreign (Allied/Friendly) port or city. The courtesy flag is often identical to that port's own flag, though may sometimes be slightly different. The Naval Courtesy Flags are often flown in Midship or at the stern of the vessel. Known Courtesy Flags (Still in use) * Kul Tiras * Grand Alliance * Elwynn Forest/Stormwind City * Grand Alliance Navy Fleet Bases * New Horde Settlements (Horde colours) * New Horde Cities Navy Ensign The Navy utilizes a large amount of flags, but the most generic, and most used colour flown is it's Ensign. This is Navy's flag in which they symbolize their role and allegiance in the Grand Alliance. All ships, whether non-commissioned or commissioned will fly this flag for it due time of service. The Naval Ensign is one of the most well known Alliance Flags due to it's similarity to the Alliance crest and it's general ornate design. The colour is flown not only on ships, but also in parades, marches, drills, ceremonies, funerals, promotions, launching of ships, commissioning or decommissioning of vessels as well as in Naval settlements, buildings or otherwise. Each kingdom of the Grand Alliance also has its own Naval Ensign, which is flown only be the ships of that kingdom. Stormwind Navy Stormwind Blue Ensign The symbol of the entire Stormwind Navy, the Stormwind Blue Ensign follows the design typically of Ensigns by including the Flag of Stormwind in the canton and being defaced by a anchor, in this case in gold, in the fly. Unlike the other ensigns used by the Stormwind Navy, the Stormwind Blue Ensign can be flown by all ships of the Navy, although many chose to fly their fleet's own ensign out of patriotism for their province. Battle Fleet Ensigns Like many navies, the Stormwind Navy uses a multitude of additional ensigns to identify ships of differing Battle Fleets. All of these ensigns are a symbol recolor of the Blue Ensign or are a further defacement of the Blue Ensign in the case of the Royal Blue Ensign. Furthermore, the flags of the provincial fleets bear a resemblance to the flags of their provinces, although the provincial symbol has been replaced by an anchor. There are a total of five Battle Fleet ensigns, which are shown below: Stormwind Royal Blue Ensign.png|The Stormwind Royal Blue Ensign, used by the King's Royal Fleet and also known as the King's Royal Ensign for that reason. Stormwind White Ensign.png|The Stormwind White Ensign, used by the Auxiliary Fleet. Stormwind Green Ensign.png|The Stormwind Green Ensign, used by the Elwynn Fleet. Stormwind Gold Ensign.png|The Stormwind Gold Ensign, used by the Westfall Fleet. Stormwind Red Ensign.png|The Stormwind Red Ensign, used by the Redridge Fleet. Other Ensigns Much like the Battle Fleets, the smaller fleets of the Stormwind Navy also have their own ensigns. Each of these additional ensigns differ greatly, with some bearing a large resemblance to the Blue Ensign, while others are entirely different. Stormwind Sky Ensign.png|The ensign of the Stormwind Fleet Air Arm, sometimes known as the "Sky Ensign". Duskwood Naval Ensign.png|The ensign of the Duskwood Fleet, sometimes known as the "Stormwind Purple Ensign". Greyhallow Naval Ensign.png|The ensign of the Greyhallow Fleet. Kul Tiras Navy Gilnean Navy Stromgarde Navy Lordaeron Navy Admiralty Colours (Alliance) The Alliance Naval Command is the backbone of all decisions made in the Grand Alliance's Navy. When a member of Admiralty (Generally a decorated Admiral) is on board a vessel, or if there is a ship he/she commands, then the Admiralty Flag is flown to symbolism and show that a member of the Naval Command is on board. Admiralty Flag is not always flown while out in battle unless in a Task Force or a Fleet which it would most likely be leading as it could put that member in significant danger as a target. Ranks/Positions which are able to fly the Admiralty Colours * Grand Admiral/Monarchy * Those with Full Admiralty * Flags Officers Kingdom/Faction Flags All official Kingdoms and Factions in Azeroth hold their own colours to distinguish and identify themselves. While many of them below may not have an official Naval Colours, any members of that faction who join and/or command a cohesive navy (Such as the Grand Alliance Navy) may fly their Faction's colours. Signal Flags Signal Flags are used in a variety of way to signal, communicate or direct vessels or large formations of ships. Most vessels fly at a minimum of five colours, each symbolising a specific thing. While some flags may signal a direction or speed at which the vessel is going, they can also communicate distress, specific occupants such as doctors, if they are carrying cargo such as mail. The Navy often flies similar, but slightly different flags to that of commercial vessels and also fly numerous separately Navy flags such as Navy and Admiralty colours. Ship Saluting Ships use a form of saluting in the way of flags. Saluting over ships is a tradition that is used almost everywhere (Except the battlefield). It typically takes place in friendly waters, whereas two ships pass by, a sailor draws the courtesy (Or the ship's own naval ensign) flag by the midship down half way, before returning it to the top of the pole once the two have passed. It may also by customary for the two Commanding and Executive officers to step out of the bridge and wave their hats, but one may find that only occurs from some navies, rather then most.Category:Documents Category:Items Category:Sailing Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:New Horde Category:Grand Alliance Naval Equipment Category:Ship Parts